heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Finn the Viking Champion
Bold, brash and commanding, Finn, brother of Thorgrim, is well respected as a spirited warrior and an inspiring leader. When Jandar rescued Finn from the Dreadguls and brought him to Valhalla, he gave him the indestructible Sword of Guether. Drawing power from this wondrous weapon, friendly forces fighting beside Finn increase their strength several-fold. Finn's swordsmanship is solid, but not supreme. It is his sheer fearlessness and denial of death that binds and motivates his followers. So transcending is Finn's charisma that if he perishes, it is rumored that his spirit will live on inside of them, inspiring them to fight with even greater ferocity. Stats *Life: 4 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 4 *Points: 80 Abilities *'Attack Aura 1': All friendly figures adjacent to Finn with a range of 1 add 1 die to their normal attack. *'Warrior's Attack Spirit 1': When Finn is destroyed, place this figure on any Unique Army Card. Finn's Spirit adds 1 to the normal attack number on that card. Synergy *Is a valid target for the Knights of Weston and MacDirk Warriors' Human Champion Bonding. *Is compatible with the 4th Massachusetts Line's Valiant Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game *'Does Attack Aura 1 work for Melee Combat?' Can Finn's Attack Aura affect a figure you control that has a range of more then 1 if that figure is attacking an adjacent figure, i.e. melee combat? No, because the figure has a range of more then 1. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Whose Unique Army Card for Warrior's Attack Spirit?' For Warrior’s Attack Spirit 1, it just says “place this figure on any Unique Army Card”. Can I place Finn on any unique Army Card in the game (including my opponent’s), on any friendly card, or only my own Unique Army Card? You may place Finn on any unique Army Card that is in play. It can be a friendly Army Card, or an opponent’s Army Card. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Is Warrior's Attack Spirit an Optional Ability?' Do you have to place Finn on a Unique Army Card once he is destroyed, or is Warrior’s Attack Spirit an optional ability? It is an optional ability. You are not forced to help your opponent’s figures. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Friendly Figures' What figures are considered friendly? Per the Master Set rules (page 9) friendly figures are your own figures and teammate’s figures. All figures you control are always considered friendly. Whenever you are allied with a teammate at the beginning of a scenario, any figures you both control are considered friendly. A temporary alliance between opponents during a battle doesn’t change anything. Remember, alliances can always change (unless stated at the beginning of a scenario), so even when you have a temporary truce with an opponent, that opponent’s figure is never considered friendly. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Placing Destroyed Finn on Cards Whose Units ARE NOT on the Board' Can I place Finn's "Warrior's Attack Spirit 1" on the Airborne Elite Army Card even though the Airborne Elite have not yet Dropped? Yes, you can place it on any unique army card, yours or your opponents, on the battlefield, or not. This includes the Airborne Elite before they drop as well as the Rechets. HOWEVER. You do not get to use any of the special powers on that Army Card if the order marker is turned over and they are not on the board. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy It is a common strategic mistake to attempt to kill Finn early in the game simply to use his spirit power. Finn is much more valuable while alive and able to enhance multiple units, especially the Knights of Weston. He can also be used with the MacDrik Highlanders but with his meager life of 4 he is a poor choice for their Chosen Champion. Use him as a secondary Champion if playing with multiple Highlander squads. Finn makes a good first assault hero: send him in with his squad and use him to enhance the squad, allowing them to do as much damage as possible. When Finn dies, you haven't really lost anything; use him to empower a Unique Squad or Hero, even ranged ones. One can also use Finn to stop up a choke-point. Keep him close to your chosen melee squad. While he enhances their attack via Attack Aura 1, they fill the space, keeping opposing figures through moving through. This strategy works well with Roman Legionnaires. This same strategy works equally well with Thorgrim. Category:Jandar Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Rise of the Valkyrie